Tribe
by BallisticWaffles
Summary: A single change can bring an entire nation to its knees. What would happen if Aliens met Naruto? Rated T for violence, blood, gore and Tayuyas mouth. up for adoption, email me for details. Remake is up, im leaving this up for compairison.
1. Arrival

To the people who read this story please advise

I cannot get better without reactions from you, so please, review, that way i can get better, and you don't have to get laser eye sugery. gooday to thee sirs.

Please advise, the next few chapters are better, so don't get offended by the quality of this chapter.

I am redoing the first and second chapters. A beta is needed and apreshiated. still cant spell. Leave a review if you want to give me a chance.

Normal

_Thought_

Hivemind

**Xeno Hivemind**

**Queen Hivemind**

Before the mission to the wave

--

Hinata Hyuga lay face up on the roof of the Hyuga clan mansion, simply staring at the stars above her. She had just finished her personal training and now, she just rested. Hearing a noise, she gazed down at a Hyuga elder yelling at a child that had come to close to him. She snorted "_the Hyuga are weak" _she thought. _"Relying on 3 tecnuiques to win them a battle, and such arrogence." _Her mind turned to other things. "_When I become then hyuga clan leader, who shall i marry?" _Her mind projected several candidates Kiba? no, he was to brash and easily provoked. Shino? no, he was getting married to a diffrent woman, Naruto? Hell no, to really stupid. Sasuke? No, he's probably gay, anyone could tell that. Besides they were all to weak for her. " _If I was just a bit older i could ki..." _Her thoughts were interupted by the appearance of a fairly large shooting star. Activating her byakugan she stared at the star and suddenly it became clear to her. "Thats no rock"

In Mizo...

Gatoe laughed as another villager was exicuted for not paying the local "tax" on their lives. He had gotten richer because of it, and was going to continue to do it until they all died. A sudden, loud, crash awakened him from his thoughts. He rushed out side to see a piller of water crash back into the ocean. He walked back inside. It was probably nothing he rationalized to himself...

The water outside of Gatoe's compound...

As the smouldering mass of metal sank to beneath the waves two figures emerged from it and swam to the surface. One appeared to be a male human, the other figure was still underwater. Quietly, both of them beached themselves under a dock and rested a minute. The male turned to the other and he appeared to talk to it.

This is what they said

You ok Haze?

**Im fine, but where are the others?**

Either dead or in the water.

**Damn, listen i'll find the others, you go find where we are.**

Yes my queen.

**Don't call me that.**

The male sped off into the night at a high speed. The Xeno queen dived into the water and relayed a message to what was left of the hive.

**To all surviving Druganov, this is your queen, Barca is scouting to see where we are, meet up near the forest on the coast, we shall plan ahead on what to do then.**

With Barca

Sneaking through the roof tops of a a small degraded town, Barca looked for a good place to start a new hive. A cry of fear broke through the night and Barca watched in front of him as a female ran from a group of 9 thugs. As they cought up to her, they began to tear off her clothes. Her screams of protest fell on deff ears as they molested her body. Just as they were about to rape her, Barca walked up to them and greeted them.

"What do you want?" the man said, with a heavy slur in his voice.

"Food" he simpally said as he twisted the mans head off

The other men dropped the woman and, with a cry, attacked Barca. Dodging a punch, he grabed the mans arm, tore it off, and brained him with it. Another man attempted to stab him with a sword only to find his hand missing and a sword clearing the other side of his body, and in to a wall. A man grabbed him from behind, only to be shanked by a barbed tail that had came out of the bottom of the cloak he was wearing, and threw him at another man, whos neck was broken on inpact. He dodged a kick then tore asunder the mans leg. He then grabbed the man and threw him at the sword in the wall. He charged a man, and his tail stabbed the man crotch to top and threw him at the stumpy man. Grabbing the last man he looked him in the eye before tareing him in two. The last thing the man saw, was black eyes.Unforgiving black eyes.

As the berserkergang left him he walked over to the shivering woman and gentelly picked her up. He brought her to a door and knocked on it before running towards the corpses. Tearing the sword from the wall, he stabbed the peices of human that he had wrought all over the place on to it and picked it up. Grabbing the moaning man with his free hand, he began lugging the sword and the man towards the forest

When he got there he saw 7 Xenos and the queen lolling about. Dropping the human flesh and survivor he walked up to the gaggle of aliens.

Grid, Sleipnir,Nosy, Shadow,Ankylos,Shira, Chime glad to see we all made it.

**BARCA!**

A lump of Xeno flesh pounced on to Barca. and jumped repeatidly up and down on his stomach.

**Did you miss me, did you miss me, huh?, did you miss me?did you miss me?**

Yes OW Grid OW i missed OW you OW now OW get off OW NOW!

Pushing the extatic drone off him, he greeted the hulking black Preatorian in front of him.

**Ahhhhh...Barca good to see your not dead.**

Same here Nosy.

**Don't call me that.**

Whatever Nosy.

Barca laughed at the sulking royal guard in front of him. Haze had layed only 8 eggs for the rapists on the ship that had crashed. One was still in facehugger form. Over time he had begun to talk to each Xeno. They weren't just mindless killing machines, they each had a distinct personality and charectaristic

Grid was a nurse. Her body design was specifically made for transporting and carrying eggs and facehuggers. She was a normal looking Xeno with four spines sticking out of her back and a mid sized tail. Sleipnir was a runner. His body was made for scouting and swimming. He was red with no spines and walked on four limbs. Nosferatu or Nosy, was one of the three royal guards to the queen. He was built to keep the queen alive. About the size of a Toyota whilst croutching, with an extra exoskeleton on the outside, and a long tail. Shadowbane, or shadow, was the second of the three royal guards. He was white with the same charecteristics as Nosferatu . Ankylos Was a worker. He would dig the hive and build any thing related to one too. He had a large ball at the end of his tail.and really sharp claws. Shiranui or Shira, was a Hunter. He would catch the hosts, and the food for the hive. He had no spines. Chimera was a relitivly new addition to the Druganov clan. For one he was a Hybrid Predalien, and the reason that the ship crashed was because he had escaped and killed the enginearing team and the captain.

At once the collective noticed the bleeding meat that Barca had dragged with him. Nodding, Barca watched with a slight twinkle in his eye, as the 8 Xeno's dug in to the eight corpses. Walking over to the moaning man he punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

Hey Grid.

**Yea Barca?**

Is the Facehugger still alive?

**Yep why?**

Bring him over here.

**But i'm eating, and it tastes sooooooooooo good.**

Now.

The Alien Nurse walked over to the unconciencous man and began, to what seemed like choking for outsiders, to draw up the face hugger from a sack from the side of her

body. The hugger launched it self at the unconsciencous man. Then, all was still exept the other xenos.

After they were done eating, Haze began to relay orders.

**Barca, Nosferatu, Shadowbane, and I shall stay here and guard the body, Chimera, Grid, Sleipnir, and Shiranui, you 4 go and build us a temporary hive, when the morning comes we shall relocate to the hive, no matter the size, im I clear?**

**Yes mother.**

Yep.

**Good now go.**

As the Druganov bounded in to the night, Barca lay on the grass and yawned.

**Tired are we? go ahead, I will wake you when we leave.**

Nodding, Barca shut his eyes, rolled over and slept.

Haze stared at the sleeping form of the third of her Preatorians. Although a human, he had proved himself worthy of the royal jelly. She was glad to have him abord in the Druganov clan. Laying next to him, she too fell asleep, lost in her thoughts and dreams.

--

Done... Here is a list of the current Aliens-Xenos-Xenomorphs-Druganov

Grid-Nurse-Drone

Sleipnir-Runner

Haze-Queen

Nosferatu-Royal guard-Preatorian

Shadowbane-Royal guard-Preatorian

Ankylos-Worker

Chimera-Predalien-Warrior

Shiranui-Hunter

please review, i can get better that way


	2. Mission to the dead zone

Normal

_Thought_

Hivemind

**Xeno Hivemind**

**Queen Hivemind**

2 days later

The Sandaime Hokage shuffled through the mountainous pile of paper work that haunted his desk.

_"I need to get help with this shit; I am getting way to old for this"_

Finding the two pieces of paper he was looking for, he sat back on his chair, and handed the papers to Kakashi and Kuranai and their teams.

"Your mission is simple; first you are to escort Mr. Tazuna here to his home in the wave. Then you are to search for the bodies of 36 different men that have been disappearing around the town of Vearmila on the coast of the wave. You are to find out what happened to them and then get out, no unnecessary conflict all. This is a C rank mission; can I trust you eight to accomplish this mission?"

All of them nodded "Great, it is 11 hours to the wave, you can leave now."

All eight of them nodded, Sasuke brooding, Sakura drooling, and Naruto not paying any attention at all. Hinata was pretending to fidget at being close to Naruto, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Shino was... well... doing whatever the hell he does upon a regular bases. Kakashi was reading and Kuranai was watching the road. That was the way they stayed for about 9 hours in to the trip. All of the sudden a panicked man ran to the middle of the road.

"RUN, RUN, DO NOT GO THIS WAY, THEY WILL KILL YOU RUN, RUN, RUN!"

He ran to the other side of the road to try to bypass them. A black hand shot out of the bushes and dragged the screaming man in to the darkness. Kakashi jumped into the bushes to try to save the man, but he was gone, not even a blood trail.

5 minutes away...

Barca and Grid collapsed on to the forest floor laughing

That was so fucking awesome.

**I think the one with the dead duck on his head pissed himself.**

Hahahaha... come on we have to get back to the hive.

**I'm hungry.**

You always are.

Bounding away, they set off towards the Druganov hive.

Back to the other 8...

Hinata gazed around with her Byakugan masked by a weak that Kuranai taught her for such an occasion. That man had seamed more powerful, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly out of the blue she saw him. Yes she saw the hideous creature next to him, but she stared at the creature that was, unknown to her, Barca Mildrubal of the Xenomorph clan, Druganov. He wore a dark trench coat with at least 20 pockets. Strapped to his arm was a strange object. . His face must have been handcrafted by gods, then beat upon with a hammer and sickle. Scratches, scars, old battle wounds, it seemed, heavily scarred his face on almost every part of it. He was a dirty blond with black edges that fell to about the back of his neck, and he had the sharpest teeth she had ever seen, even kiba's were duller. His eyes... it seemed he had no eyes, as they were pitch black and sunk in to his skull. As she focused on his chakra, Kuranai called out to her and she quickly dispersed her chakra.

"C-c-c-coming" she called Running to catch up to the bumbling group of genin and jonin.

The rest of the trip is what normally would have happened except it was eight on 1 against Zabuza

2 hours later...

"Welcome to the village of Vearmila." Tazuna called out as they walked on to the most decrepit village they had ever seen. Buildings were on the verge of collapse, beggars littered the side of the road, their cloths tattered and torn. As they walked, Hinata couldn't help but wonder

_"Who would let this happen?"_

When they reached Tazuna's house, Kuranai began making orders

"Ok, Kakashi, you and your team will guard Tazuna and train here. My team and I shall go investigate the missing bodies."

Nodding each team went their separate ways, Kakashi with his and Kuranai with hers.

2 days later...

Barca's POV...

Barca walked down the main street of Vearmila, singing, softly to himself

Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice in a church where a wedding has been, lives in a dream.

Waits at the window, wearing a face that she keeps in a jar by the door, who is it for?

All the lonely people, where do they all...come...from.

He paused in his song, staring at the beautiful women in front of him.

She had shoulder length, black hair, held up by a head band with a symbol for leaf on it. Her eyes were red, and her skin, white as snow. She wore a white dress with the occasional red marking on it. Under that she wore a fish net brassier that left much to the imagination. Passing by her, he heard her saying to the three kids next to her.

"Look for any blood trails, body parts, or any evidence of anybody getting killed. We need to find those bodies."

Grinning, he walked over to the 4 shinobi and greeted them.

"I understand that you are looking for the dead men?"

"How did you..."

"SHHHH... keep your voice down...Follow me I shall explain everything you need to know."

Walking away, the 4 shinobi quickly followed conversing to them.

3 minutes later...

They reached a fork in the forest road. Turning on it, they came across a house situated next to a large cliff. He hustled them in closing the door behind him.

"Now that we are here, we can begin"

He motioned for them to sit down

"It began 4 days ago when the meteorite hit the sea outside of Gatoe's compound; suddenly black monstrous creatures appeared and began carrying people away. Some people escaped, only to have another creature burst out of their chests, killing them instantly. They are near imposable to kill; even Zabuza Momoichi was killed fighting them. They are strong and they are powerful. I implore you, leave them alone."

Kuranai motioned for the 3 Genin to leave the room. When they had left, Kuranai flipped through a few seals and called out

"Torrential Hellfire no jutsu"

Suddenly, Barca found him self hanging over, to what seemed like the portal to Hell itself. Kuranai appeared in front of him.

You think I would fall for a lie like that?"

Barca grinned and said with a smirk

You think I would fall for such a cheap mind trick?

Suddenly a great black hand reached out of the deaths of hell seemingly to grab Barca. Mid grab, it changed direction, and headed for Kuranai. She canceled the Genjutsu, only to find that Barca was standing on her arms, pinning them to the floor.

He growled

"Why do you want to fight the Druganov, Why do you seek them out?"

Kuranai Began to sweat, The KI was melting off this kid, like a stick of butter on the sun.

She began to stutter out.

The l-l-l-leaf c-c-c-council w-wants t-t-to awefore t-them a-a-a h-h-home i-i-i-in Th...

He jumped off her.

"I shall ask them, but for now, why don't you go aid your friends at the bridge?"

Before she could answer, he back flipped out the window, off the cliff in to the leaves then he disappeared. Kuranai glanced over to the bridge and saw the mist over it.

"SHIT"

She swore as she ran out side and ran towards the bridge, her team tagging along behind her.

With Barca...

Walking through the Druganov Hive, he went directly for the war room. As he got there, he saw the queen planning with Nosferatu and Shadowbane.

**Barca, come over here**

Haze called out motioning for him to come over

**Have you found a better land to live on?**

Barca hesitated then relayed the council's message to her.

**Interesting... Do you think it is a trap?**

No, it can't be... I sense something else though... more like underestimation.

**You think they are trying to control us?**

Most likely...

**Then we go**

What?

**Let them under estimate us... we shall destroy them in the end.**

...sniffle...

**What?**

Sun Tzu would be so proud of you right now...

**Oh shut up**

At the bridge...

Kakashi watched as Zabuza's dead body collapsed in to a heap on the stone. It had taken them 2 hours, but in the end, he was dead. Haku was tied up and unconceous on the side of the bridge. Out of the blue, a cruel laugh resounded through out the area Gatoe and an army of about 200 men walked towards the fallen zabuza.

"Piece of shit"

Gatoe kicked the dead body of zabuza.

"Wasn't going to pay him anyway, poor excuse for a man…why hello, who are these beauties? More for my garden of pleasures, Seize them! And kill the males

A loud roar of anger passed through the mist, chilling each of their bodies to the bone. A figure walked, menacingly, through the mist. It wasn't human; it was too tall to be one. As the figure walked menacingly forward, it became clear that this was one to not trifle with. One to side step, one to run as fast as you fucking can. It was Haze... and she was mad.


	3. The fight of 300 fleshbags

As Haze walked menacingly forward, Kuranai began to shake; Kakashi began to cram as much smut into his eyes as he could

As Haze walked menacingly forward, Kuranai began to shake; Kakashi began to cram as much smut into his eyes as he could. Naruto was out cold along with Sasuke and Sakura. Kiba was nursing Akamaru whilst gazing fearfully at the advancing Xeno queen. Shino was actually shivering at the natural terror the creature seemed to produce. Hinata, who was more farther from the queen, stopped to get a good look at the queen. Her mind wandered over to the boy she saw in the forest. The queen seemed to be made out of the same materials, which the boy had under his skin. Could he be? Naw... he couldn't b... is that him? What she saw, was a wave of dark skin, crawling up the side of the bridge.

Ten minutes earlier...

Barca stood on the beachhead of the sea about 50 feet from the bridge. In front of him, a motley crew of 11 warriors and Nosferatu.

Barca stood upon a rock and began to call out.

We few...we happy few... we band of brothers...yes...for he today who sheds his blood with me ...shall be my brother...fighting on the edge of existence... living to kill...killing to live...to call ourselves brothers...for to all that gaze upon us shall weep in despair... as we gaze in to the breach...into their very souls, to demoralize and...to strike fear into all that even THINK of apposing us...for today some of us may die...but weep not...we shall die for a cause...not for some silly trinkets, or material objects...NO...but to live and to further along a cause we all believe in...to fight so that others can see the way you see...to fight, knowing the history of this planet... will forever be changed because of you...one creature...one life time...many outcomes...many stories...dictated by the actions of what we do everyday...but today...we shall forge a new story...with sweat on our skin...blood in our veins...and battle lust in our hearts...you decide how it will go...so... my brothers...for your mother... the survival of our species... and for the glory of the Druganov clan... let us call to arms...and take the fight to them...and let them cower in fear as the Druganov clan rides IN TO BATTLE AND PROTECT OUR QUEEN AND OUR RIGHT TO LIVE AND WE FIGHT,VALIENTLY,FOR,THIS, DAY, FOR THE DRUGANOV CLAN, LET US BEGIN OUR STORY! FOLLOW ME!

He jumped into the water and the rest followed, swimming towards the mist covered bridge to fight for their clan. The Druganov clan roared in battle lust, they were with him to the last Xeno...

Hinata looked on as the man climbed up the side of the bridge stopping right at the very top of it. The other creatures took up positions around the thug hoard. Haze gave a shout and plunged into the crowd, fangs and claws barred. It was Majestic, almost choreographed. She ruthlessly tore men asunder, like one would wave away a fly or a bug. A few times a lucky thug would stab her with a blade, only to find that they were missing both the sword and half their arm from the acid. The clan hanging on the side of the bridge held them selves together as they flinched every time Haze was nicked or stabbed. Their self control was almost annihilated by one of the ninja throwing a random sword at the rampaging queen. She cried in pain as a sword nicked off one of her 2 smaller hands. That was the straw that broke the camels back. As the thugs looked on the queen roared out a sound, like a tire deflating. A large angry hiss resounded around them and chaos took control.

A black wave shot out from under the bridge towards the flanks of the thug grope. Heads flew off, men with one two or no limbs cried in pain as they whimpered at the mercy of anything. The most distinguishable one was the man himself. He hurled him self into the dozens of men, claws bared, a twisted smile plastered on his face, he shot in and out of crowds, killing, dismembering, incapacitating, to his hearts desire. He was the first one into the hoard and the last to rest.

'This is not a fight anymore, this is a massacre" She thought. As the man and the other creatures fought on, the thug's numbers began to thin out drastically. A punch to her stomach awoke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a thug preparing to rape her and another one next to him. She closed her eyes, resigning her self to her fate. A splash of a warm liquid substance made her open her eyes and gape at the sight. The man had leapt from his comrades, and… she hurled at the sight of a man with half a face and no legs and two claws through his eyes. She looked to the right to see a gruesome sight. The man, who had helped her, tore out the man's spine, along with his skull and had brained the other man with it. After her stomach stopped emptying, she fell to her knees. Every thing was a blur except the face of her savior. He reached into the pack on his hip and pulled out a piece of bread and a canteen. In a surprisingly soft voice for his stature he said" Here, drink this". Pressing the canteen to her lips she drank a long while, refilling her empty stomach, savoring the taste. Eventually, she stopped and rested against a crate. She softly burped and took the piece of bread he offered her. She closed her eyes and tuned out the sounds of battle, whilst nibbling on the piece of bread. She fell asleep after finishing the bread, her soft snores muted by the cries of dieing and doomed men.

She woke up a good hour and thirty minutes later to the feeling of Kiba not so gently shaking her, and to Akamaru pawing at her chest. She gazed around attempting to get her bearings. The fight was over and a hellish scene awaited her eyes. Dismembered body parts, pools of both a green substance and blood collected in a large pool. An acrid smell drifted through the air. All of the dead were being collected by the creatures and deposited in an ever-growing pile of flesh and blood. The wounded were being questioned then killed and dumped, or dragged off in to the forest. She closed her eyes and began to dry heave. A pair of hands wrapped around her slowly moving her behind a crate. When she opened her eyes, she was gazing at two dark, black, yet, not emotionless eyes. He said "if you are going to hurl do it over the edge" She nodded and began to do precisely that. After she dispensed what was left of the bread and water he gave her after, she stopped throwing up. She took a look at the man… no boy, in front of her taking in what the Byakugan did not tell her. He stood about 4 feet of the ground, His face showed no evidence of the blood lust he had previously shown. Instead, it only showed kindness and worry. She pushed him away and tried to stand, only to fall in to his awaiting arms. He slowly helped her up then opened up his back pack and pulled out several knives and a net. He told her to tell the humans, as he called them, that he was making food for them. He put the knives in his mouth and dropped the net in to the water. As he began to climb down, Hinata decided that, yes, she would not hold back any longer. As she walked back from telling them the news, stuttering for the, hopefully, last time, Barca climbed back up from the water, a net full of huge fish.

He sat down in the middle of the bridge, where some wood was already set. As he futilely tried to light the fire, Hinata began to gut the fish. He gazed over at her and said "what are you doing… I am sorry, what is your name?" She laid the gutted fish and responded in a clear voice" I am Hinata Hyuga and I am repaying you for the water and bread" He did not respond. Instead he chucked the lighter off the bridge and walked over to the other out to the others, who were sitting in a circle. He pointed at Sasuke and said "help me light the damned fire" Sasuke glared and said "Fine". He walked over to the pile and flipped through a few hand signs." Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" Barca thanked him and began to cook.

When he looked up he saw Sasuke standing there, demanding that he train him. Barca scratched his neck then said "And why shall I do this?" Sasuke stared into the distance. "I need power, so I can kill… a certain someone" In the background, Sakura shouted how cool Sasuke was, startling a nearby Grid, causing her to fall off the bridge. Barca strummed his fingers on his chin, pretending to think. After a while he raised his head to nod, then said "Hell no" Sasuke, seemingly startled, said "But I am an Uchiha, I need this power to kill Him" Barca sighed "I should give a damn why?" Sasuke Glared "because I am an Uchiha" Sakura shot her fist up declaring Sasuke the coolest. She also hit Grid again sending her of the side of the bridge again. Barca ignored him, instead flipping the half cooked fish. Sasuke then gave up walking away towards Kakashi. About five minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see chimera sitting there waiting for him. "**What is our current progress?" **Barca asked through the hive mind **"we have disposed of all the bodies and put all the items in a scroll like you taught us" **Barca grinned and said "**And I thought you were ignoring me for all this time" **Chimera gave a hiss then said" **We are almost ready to leave, we just need to wait for the rest of the hive" **Barca nodded and sent Chimera on her way. Then he put the fish on large peace of wood and slid it over to the 7 ninja.

They stared at it for a minute, before tearing in to it, picking each fish clean. He noticed that Hinata wasn't around. He sniffed the air then walked to the edge of the bridge. He gasped as a beautiful figure danced across the water, completely focused on just doing what she was doing. She danced on across the water keeping up with some invisible tempo. She struck the pillars of the almost complete bridge, simply flying across the edge of the water. Barca gaped before shaking his head and headed towards the now fed humans. He first stopped at the only Xeno killed in the battle. A warrior called Horus had been killed when twenty thugs came at him at the same time. He had killed all but 4 who were dispatched by Haze when she saw him go down. She had crushed one man's skull by picking him up by the feet and tossed him in the air, as high as she could throw. She then had torn a man in half, before simply kicking one man off the bridge into a crowd of sharks that had gathered to the smell of blood. The last man had not yet died, and was being held captive by Grid and Nosy.

Barca kneeled and reached towards the alien's agape mouth. He placed a small piece of meat in to the open tongue and then shut it, he pressed a spot on his neck and the tongue retracted. He closed the mouth then picked the young warrior up. He put him down face first, eagle spread, and drew a circle around it in acid. He dipped his fingers in to the acid again, and then began to draw. He carved 6 ruins around the dead xeno's body, each corresponding with a different body part. He grabbed a knife then cut open the Xeno's arm. The diluted acid filled the strange runes then glowed greener. He began patting each of his pockets looking for something. He gave up and walked to the ninja just sitting around, doing nothing but covering their noses from the acrid stench of acid and flesh. He called out "who here can breathe fire?" Kakashi raised his hand and followed Barca to the funeral circle. Barca after debating to him said "light the body" Kakashi was reading his smut and pretended to not hear Barca, Giggling like a horny school girl. Barca simply stared, right before his tail pierce the book and threw it off the side off the bridge. Kakashi's heart failed and he collapsed on to the ground, frothing at the mouth, occasionally twitching. Barca stared at the twitching Kakashi and threw him off the bridge, hitting Hinata and they both went under. He called to the others; wide eyes and drool were what he got in response. He sighed before walking towards the staring Uchiha. He grabbed him by the collar. He lifted him up and growled "I'm done, you either light the fire or I use you as a walking talking, food dispenser" Both Sakura and Naruto screamed" let him down or hell kick you ass Shannaro/Dattabyo" Sasuke smirked and then said "I'm a Uchiha, petty threats don't work on mHOLY SHIT!" He screamed as a very violent Haze grabbed him with her hand and lifted him up to eye level. She growled and opened her mouth revealing rows of sharp teeth and a head tongue. He screamed and shouted "ILL DO IT ILL DO IT LET ME DOWN LET ME DOWN!" Dropping him haze walked towards the circle.

Sasuke lit the body and watched as the fire consumed the body then took a mind of its own. Te fire then burst into a huge tempest of hell. The pillar of fire continued into the air then came back down, incinerating the dead body and putting a hole in the bridge. Barca turned towards Kuranai and said a quick prayer to Horus's soul. He sat down and said "my Queen has decided to accept your offer to go to your village" He waved a Xeno on that was carrying a sack of cash and other assorted goods. "However we shall require several things." She nodded and he began his list "I shall require at least a cave or a large tunnel that we can freely travel in and from. I require the ability to grant amnesty to all of and any future members of my tribe, to the law, if they attack us then I want the right to kill them. I want no interfearnce from the Anbu squads i've read about. Finally I want solid proof that you are not going to betray us. Maybe a betrothal or food or some other shit" Kuranai began to sweat on the inside. She didn't think that the counsel would want him that bad. He waved it off saying that he would discuss it with the leader of her village. Nosferatu tapped him on the shoulder and said though the Hive minds"** we are ready to leave Barca" **Barca nodded and said to Kuranai "are your people ready?" she looked over at an arguing Sakura Sasuke and Naruto, a sleeping Kiba and Shino, and a very wet and pissed off Kakashi and Hinata. Then she gazed at the still unconscious Haku. She turned her head to Barca and said "yea I think we are."

The end of chapter two

Barca is based of someone I know and love very much GOD BLESS HIM!


	4. The village of idiots

Normal

_Thought_

Hivemind

**Xeno Hivemind**

**Queen Hivemind**

Night

An undisclosed location,

5 miles from the village of Konaha

The forest was calm and content as its inhabitants went about their daily lives. A bird sang sweetly as it fluttered through the air, sickly becoming meat for a hawk who passed by. When it swallowed the Disney Esq. bird it gave a sickly sweat tweet and began to hum crazy car by the naked brother's band. It hummed the song in a sickly sweet pitch, almost to sickly. A squirrel crawled on the ground looking for something to eat. It found a nut, and then began a little song and dance. That was of course; if Shadowbane hadn't been hungry and done the mental sanity of this already inane story a favor by eating it whole. He chewed then swallowed the squirrel giving a slight burp as he did. A second Xenomorph, one called grid; landed on his shoulder "**Disgusting" **she said then too gave a loud belch. The resident Queen, Haze, who was walking nearby gazed upon the two and said "**keep it to your selves please" **Shadow and Grid gave a mumbled apology. She suddenly razed her hand signaling for the other 22 of the tribe to stop. **"We must wait for Barca to get us access to the citadel"** she said as the village of Konaha loomed below them.

With Barca

The trip was uneventful except for the fact that they had a human Xeno hybrid walking along side you, playing really fast on a guitar. But other wise it was uneventful. Yep very…

"**BARCA" **Grid yelled as she appeared out of the forest to tackle him for the 23rd time that day. Barca's head pounded in pain "DAMNIT GRID WHAT IS IT NOW?" Grid bounced around for a second before her face changed slightly "**I****…forget"** Barca sighed "of coarse grid, now please go bother Shadowbane." Grid extended to her full height and said "**good idea" **She bounded off in to the forest cackling in her mind. Barca picked himself up and began playing like nothing happened.

An hour and a half later

They entered the gates of Konaha with out much effort. Quickly heading for the Hokage tower, avoiding the gazes of any of the citizens still out and about. They entered the door the Hokage's office to find Sarutobi Sasuke giggling, his nose buried in a familiar orange book. The females and Naruto all took one look at the book and screamed "PERVERT!" In the background, Chibi Kakashi could be seen crying over his…cough…_misplaced_ yea…misplaced book. The now aware third cleared his throat and said "your mission was successful, I hope?" Kuranai began to speak, only to be cut off by Barca when he said "I was told that I and my tribe could live here?" Sarutobi looked confused, until a voice from the door said "I believe you should talk to me"

Danzo walked into the room, smirking, two ROOT Anbu flanking him. "Hokage my we please talk in private" it was more of an order then a question but Sarutobi agreed and lead every one out but Barca, Danzo, and the two Anbu "So you accepted my invitation?" Barca nodded. Danzo smiled "excellent, now shall we force you into ROOT or will you come quietly?" Barca shook his head. "I was never told that I would have to join some inane organization" Danzo smiled "of course, we would pay you for your entrance. We have many fine specimens of women for you to choose at any time if you so wish…"Barca looked shocked for a second, then smiled and said "here's a riddle, my friend. There are 3 of you and 23 of us, how shall we even the odds?" Danzo looked around and began to laugh. "You fool, there is only one of you, do you really think…" Barca cut him off "no and really you should start to" the tower began to shake and one of the Anbu stumbled to the window. He looked and cried out "milord look!" Danzo ran to the window and looked fearfully at the rising group of pissed of aliens. "The answer to the riddle is to cut the two next to you into twelfths" Barca said from behind as the first Alien reached the window. Nosferatu reached in and grabbed one of the Anbu before they could react. He threw him out of the window to an awaiting Haze who cleaved him in to several pieces. The second Anbu ran to the door and fled out of it. The last thing going through his head was Grid's black tail. The office was flooded by Xeno's and they all surrounded Danzo. He shook violently as a smirking Barca sat down in the Hokage's chair and said almost mockingly "let us discuss the terms of me staying here with my tribe".

20 minutes later

Barca walked out of the room, Grid beside him. He walked up to the Hokage who was sitting and talking to Kuranai. He dropped a scroll he was holding in his hand then sat down on the floor. When the 3rd opened it up, Barca spoke "I am now the legal owner of a flat in the east of the village. Danzo…willingly handed it over to me. In addition he confessed to being a spy and before I could stop him, he attacked young Grid here. Before he could even scratch her, my Queen, well, look for your self" Everyone looked through the door and saw nothing but 21 aliens and a bottom half of what used to be Danzo. They all grimaced and quietly shut the door. Barca continued "I am under the impression that constitutes a reward of some value? Anyway that is what is on the scroll". Sarutobi looked over the scroll for a few minutes before nodding then saying "the council will want to see you" Barca smiled "I can deal with bureaucrats"

15 minutes later

"I CANT DEAL WITH BUREAUCRATS!!" Barca screamed in the hive mind for the 5th time that meeting. After they were briefed, the council descended to a bunch of squabbling children, fighting over who the newcomer should marry. Hiashi Hyuga stood up defiantly and shouted for order. The rest of the council ignored him and continued to squabble about the marriage contract. The ceiling collapsed and Haze dropped down to the floors of the council room. She just stood there, her very presence demanding respect or death. With out looking at him she said "**Stop whining I was sleeping" **She then noticed the half dead council members simply staring at her. She curled up in a ball and began to sleep once more. Barca grinned before sitting against a wall and saying "now, what were we talking about?" the head of the Haruno clan stood up and shrieked "t-t-that thing is not natural!" Barca blinked. "Well excuse me; I didn't know a four year old was on this council, why doesn't anybody tell me these things? It's not fair." Inoichi stood from his seat and yelled "watch your tongue brat" Barca grinned "I wish I could, that way I could see how things taste" Haze smacked him across the head with her small arm. "**Bad pun**" Barca bowed to her and turned to the rest of the pissed off council. "Alright here's the deal, you offer me a wife, any girl from a high class family, and I will give you, not only a dowry, but my and my tribe's services. Unless, of course, we find a higher bidder" The council nodded and began to discuss with them selves. After 5 minutes the broke and gave Barca the ultimatum. "We shall offer you a choice of several girls, you choose as many as you wish of them. You pay the families the dowry and you take both. We assemble in an hour with all four girls. You are dismissed." Barca bowed and went up to haze. He jumped on to the back and lay down. Soon they could here snores from the young hybrid.

The council walked into a separate room and began to offer women. "What about Anko?" Inoichi offered, not willing to give up his daughter. "We are trying to keep him here, not kill him" Tsumi shot back. "I offer my daughter Hinata" Hiashi said after a moment's consideration. The other clan heads looked shocked. "Hiashi, are you sure?" The Haruno clan head said to him touching his arm. He slammed his fist on the table. "OF COARSE IM NOT SURE, IT'S NOT EVERYDAY YOU GIVE YOUR DAUGHTER TO SOME RANDOM… THING!" He shouted and for a moment, the old Hiashi came back, the one that had his brother and his wife. A single tear leaked from his eye and he said softly "The Hyuga council wants to kill her, I have tried to stop them but they grow in power everyday. This…Thing is the only chance I have got in having her life saved.". "I offer my daughter Hana" Tsumi said not long after Hiashi was finished. "I offer my niece Tenten" The blacksmith on the civilian council said. "Any one else?" Shukaka said and they all thought. Several civilians offered their daughters and other females of relation. Tsumi snapped her fingers "what about that redhead that Danzo said he captured?" they all nodded and Sarutobi who just walked into the room said "lets gather them then." The council filed out and the room was empty. A closet burst open and Chimera fell out. He jumped to his feet and ran out the door. "Barca should know about this." He thought as he avoided the mass of old people

One hour later

Barca walked into the chambers and was confronted by a mass of females. As soon as he, grid and Haze walked in, the very pungent smell of perfume slapped him in the face. He coughed and saw Grid having a mini seizure on the ground. He tied a cloth around his nose and said to her "you don't have a nose grid, get up" She got up slowly saying in her mind "**your no fun"** grinning he turned his attention to the mass of females in the room. "Haze, would you do the honors?" She smirked and said** "my pleasure" **She stood tall and let out a very deadly roar. The girls all stopped talking and gazed fearfully at the alien queen. "ALRIGHT GET IN A LINE!" Barca yelled as they all scrambled to do so. He took off the cloth and sputtered for a second before inspecting each girl, asking a few girls a question. He came to Tenten and he walked around her his tail lagging behind a little. She glanced at his tail, and then quickly raised her head back. She walked in front of her ten said "let me see your arms" she raised her arms in front of her. He gently grabbed her hands and turned them over, palms up. He gazed at her heavily callused hands before saying "what is your name?" She gulped then said in a shaky voice "T-t-Tenten" He nodded his head "you do work?" he asked while she gazed at the rocking Xeno beside him. "Y-y-yes I am a Kunoichi" He nodded saying "work is good for the body, it builds character and you live longer"

He continued down the line asking a few a questions or two. When he reached Hinata, he began searching his pockets for something. He pulled out a piece of bread and handed it to her. She thanked him and began to nibble on it. He grinned and walked to the end of the line. He came across a fuming Red head who was attempting to talk, but a gag stopped her from doing so. He took out the gag and she began to yell. "LET ME GO FUCKERS!" shot out of her mouth like a dirty bullet. Barca stood there simply staring off to space before launching his hand at her head. She expected a punch but not what would happen next. His fingers grabbed her head and held it in place. She growled when he said "you are not you". She felt her self falling and she closed her eyes.

Tayuya's mindscape

When she opened them, she was in an empty cell in a very large room. She saw Barca on the other side studying a lock that resembled a curse seal. She began to scream profanities at him. He ignored her simply staring at the odd shaped mark on a wall. He sat down in front of it and began to pray. "Ancients of my people, hear my prayer." He said "please help me; this soul has been corrupted by another. Please give her solace, give her individuality, please I pray."

She screamed at him, only for a force erupting from his body to launch her back. A dark hand rose from the ground and an ethereal voice resounded through out the area. "Disciple of darkness, son of the blessed, brother of the cursed, I give you my strength. Destroy this soul of another and bless the one enslaved. Go, do my will, and remember my teachings." He stood up, several noticeable changes occurring. He grew several inches higher and was about 6ft 2in of the ground. His tail grew 3 feet longer and split into five at the end. He looked more muscle then skin, and he looked in pain. His fingers distorted at the ends, then tore, becoming claws and exoskeleton. His face was in an expression of ache as his body adapted to the pain. His eyes shivered then it was over. He stood on shakily feet, his tail supporting him. He walked slowly to the gate, where Tayuya was being held. She moved to the back of the cell, attempting to get away from Barca. He stopped and said "child do not be afraid, I come offering solace and opportunity." She stopped struggling and sat down. His voice flowed through the air like a current, softly hitting her ears. She had never been spoken to that way before, and it surprised her. Before she could stop him he grabbed the bars of the cell. He began to pull them apart. A burst of energy knocked him away and shocked Tayuya. He leaped to his feet to the sound of Tayuya screaming. He walked to the cage and began to pull at it again. It shocked him time after time, but still he pulled on. The cage began to crack but it wouldn't break. He shot a glance at the staring Tayuya and shouted "HELP ME!" Her mind couldn't register anything at all; she was dead to the world. Barca struggled with the cage for a few more minutes, but he couldn't break it. He thought to his god's word, bless the enslaved. Something inside Barca clicked and it all seamed to snap together. He under stood what he had to do.

Over the din of the bars creaking and the shocking, Barca yelled "Thee whose soul is corrupted and thee who are locked inside, I, Barca Mago Mildrubal, of the clan of Druganov, here by accept you in to the Druganov clan. I bless thee and you shall serve our queen. Take this power and become one with the Druganov." Raw power flooded from Barca into the cell. And all at once Hell broke loose. Tayuya screamed as every cell in her body began to alter them selves. Her skin began to turn a darker shade of black. Horns formed on her head, bursting out of her head, like some twisted form of peek-a-boo. Her bone structure altered, becoming stronger before elongating her tailbone and giving her claws. Her eyes melted out of her skull before being replaced by new, better ones. The stress was too much to take for the cell as it began to shimmer then explode in a violent tempest of hell.

Real world

A large ball of darkness covered both Tayuya and Barca. At once the other Xenos began snarling and herding people out. When the room was empty, the other aliens gawked as a beefed up Barca and an unfamiliar Tayuya emerged from the darkness. They walked forward then fell. Barca hit the ground first, unconceous, Tayuya soon landed on top of him. Haze snapped in to action. "** Nosferatu, Shadowbane,** **watch over these two, the rest of you I want all entrances of this room sealed and a guard posted on the in and outside of each. NOONE is getting in side this place. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" **All the Druganov responded "**WE HEAR YOU" **and left to do their jobs. She sat down next to Barca and looked down at him. "My little Barca" she thought to herself**, **stroking his head "all grown up" she looked at the unconceous redhead on top of him "and not that bad of a mate either"

End of chapter 4


	5. Death to the squishies!

Normal

_Song_

Hivemind

**Xeno Hivemind**

**Queen Hivemind**

_**Latin**_

Barca opened his eyes with a start. He blinked before shutting them again, to block out the torturous light. Opening them again he became aware of dozing red head on top of him. When his mind rebooted he lifted her off of him and got up. They were in an unfamiliar bedroom, alone. He stood up and walked out the room. The hall way was empty so he tried to contact Haze. "Haze, are you there?" **"Thank the gods, Barca, come outside, the situation is deteriorating"** He walked to window and looked outside. An angry mob had formed outside the door to the mansion and people were chanting for the death of the Demons. Barca left the mansion out one of the side doors and walked to the back of the mob. He pulled a hood over his face, drew his hands into his sleeves and wrapped his tail around one of his legs. He walked up to one of the chanting men and asked "what is going on?" the man without turning around said "we are demon hunting, a demon was sighted in here and we want to kill it."

Barca raised an eyebrow before saying "wouldn't it be better to leave them alone?" The man turned around and said "why, are you a demon lover?" Barca started to laugh and it reverberated around the area. He threw back his head, letting his hood fall back as well. The man gasped at the obviously demonic head before yelling "I FOUND HI…" he was interrupted by Barca's tail going through his head and expanding. Bits and pieces of head flew everywhere, and the crowd gasped and began to run towards him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" reverberated through the air. It was shouted by an irate redhead who stood at the door. A Certain gay Uchiha saw her and shot a fire jutsu at her. Normally she would evade it and ram something, sharp and pointy up his ass, but she was weakened by the transformation. As it drew near she saw something dart in front of her. It threw itself at the fire ball and dissipated it with a flick of its tail.

It landed and Barca recognized it as Shiranui. He roared and in a few broken words said "Thou…shale…not…hurt…Kings…MATE" he threw him self at the villagers, roaring in battle lust. He dodged a pitch fork and tore a man's arm off, a kunai stabbed him in the arm but he continued on. By the time he reached Barca, he had been stabbed several times. Dozens of kunai peppered his body, and were slowly melting away. He began to say something to Barca but a familiar cry broke through the chaos. "HELP ME!" screamed Tayuya as she swallowed her pride, and was about to be beheaded. Barca saw her plight and went mind blank. It didn't matter if he was being attacked, it didn't matter if the rest of the tribe arrived, and the only thing that mattered was her.

Several images flashed through his mind. First his childhood, then his short career as a scientist on the ship Ghidra, his first meeting with Grid, his adoption into the Druganov, and finally, the pain of loss and tragedy. Barca Mildrubal of the Druganov clan began to scream. A man came forward, with pale eyes, and tried to stab him. In an instant his head, and his other half of his body, were cleaved from his body and thrown out of the way. He charged forward, killing anything in his way. Dozens died in an instant, but he couldn't go faster. He chanted in his mind "I, need to go faster, I need to go faster" his back started to ach but he ignored it. "I need speed I need speed. His back burst open and two sinewy wings burst out of the pool of acid. He lifted off, speeding towards the free falling blade of the axe. He shouted "_**EGO mos animadverto vos totus in abyssus**_" and then clenched his fist and two blades shot from the device he always wore on his wrist. He reached the man holding the axe and cocked his fist. He punched the axe away from Tayuya's head and landed on the mans bent back. He reached for the mans head and with a fluid motion, tore it clean off. He jumped for the man holding her down and tore out the man's throat. His tail stabbed many people even with out Barca noticing.

He reached the fallen Shiranui and roared his challenge. A single shinobi stepped from the crowd and answered the challenge. The Uchiha threw several shurican at the near dead Shiranui. Barca answered by picking up Shiranui and diving for his queen. When he reached her he placed the shocked Tayuya and the near dead Druganov next to her and said "please guard them, these mortals are MINE" he roared and shot towards Sasuke. Sasuke simply dived forward his leg calked to kick Barca in the head. Barca shot his hand out and grabbed the approaching limb. With a grunt, he tore it from the, now panicked, Uchiha. He screamed and fell to the ground sobbing in pain. Barca walked slowly over to him. Sasuke started to yell "how did I lose? I'm an Uchiha. I can't lose I'm an Uchi…" "Shut up" Barca said before kicking him. "I will not give you the amnesty of death, instead, I will continue your suffering, and you will die soon enough anyway."

Barca lifted him up by the hair and tore out his eyes. Several people gasped as he did so and began to charge him. Barca took the eyes, and did something horrible with them. He said, almost mockingly "these eyes were born with him and they shall die with them, He opened Sasuke's mouth and placed the eye's in them. Hitting a nerve, Sasuke was forced to swallow his own eyes. Barca dropped the writhing Sasuke and began to pace a circle around him. "LISTEN TO ME!" Barca shouted to the ever pissed off crowd "you are all gut wrenching, teat suckers. You cannot survive by your selves, instead, sucking off others around you. I have done nothing to you except a favor by plucking out his eyes.

You all are spine-less with out some simple eyesight. Get off my property and if I even smell you near here, I will personally _**rip vestri somes seorsum" **_Although he screamed the last part in a foreign language, they all got the message. They began to charge him once more, in a desperate attempt to kill the demon. Barca roared "_**in nomen of meus gens vos vadum totus intere" **_He then tore at the awaiting crowd. Barca tore through the crowd of people gathered, not a single thought to his well being. A man tried to stab him, only for his head to be cleaved from the other half of his body. Barca fought on, never looking behind him, and only killing the ones in front of him. He eventually reached Haze and the others, who were virtually untouched. Haze roared and shot towards the crowd along with the others. He sat down next to the shivering Tayuya, and asked "are you ok?" she nodded, albeit weakly, and said "y-y-yes." He rubbed her back, while whispering soft nothings into her ear. When she calmed down he asked her to stand up. She did so he began to check her for injuries. He checked he for a few minutes before asking "could you please unravel your tail?" she was confused, until he began to rub her shoulders, causing her tail to unravel from her leg. She turned to see it and gasped when it fully unraveled. She looked at her newly acquired claws and began to cry.

What she didn't expect was for Barca to embrace her softly, his tail wrapping around her, his hands slowly caressing her back. Behind them, the remaining people were being slowly collected by Chimera and the others. Releasing her, he draped his arm around her and they both walked over to the panting Shiranui. When the got there he knelt by him and said "you ok there buddy?" It was several minutes before Shiranui gasped out **"I have been better**" Barca nodded. And Shiranui continued "is your mate OK?" Barca looked at the beautiful red head beside him, and said "shaken but not injured" Shiranui gave a pitiful sound of gratitude, before spazzing out again. He coughed up several pints of acid and then said "am… I going to die…Barca?" Barca smiled then stood up. He began to shout to the heavens "_**filiolus supremus , audite meus votum , is res gave suus vita protego suus regina. Largior apon him veneratio of res a preatorian!" **_A surge of electricity flowed through the ground and hit the dying Shiranui. A primeval roar resounded across the area and Shiranui began to thrash his limbs.

His skin began to contort and rip. He grew several yards longer, with a terrible tear, and his skin exploded. Acid was sprayed everywhere, hitting the already suffering Sasuke, and shocking the already freaked out Tayuya. Out of the bright green mess, arose a large dark red figure. He stretched out his hands and admired his new body. He grew to the size of an elephant, his tail as long as a bus. His exoskeleton was a dark blue, similar to dried insect blood, with a single red stripe going down his back and tail. He shook himself free of the remaining exoskeleton, and stood. He turned to Tayuya and Barca and kneeled. "I pledge my loyalty to you, my king, and your Queen."

For the second time that day, Tayuya hit the ground in a full blown feint.

Later…

Tayuya awoke. The entire room was bathed in a bright blue hue, with no apparent source. Almost like he could read minds, Barca, who had just stepped in, said "Because of your courting ritual, you have been given the traits of the Druganov, come, we shall explain outside. She arose from the bed and silently followed Barca. She was too tired to even think to start swearing. As they reached the back of the house she looked around. Although it was near midnight, the bluish hued world around her was bustling with life. Barca took her hand and led her to an opening in the ground. It leads to a large system of tunnels going on to places unknown. They stopped in a large chamber with a huge rock stuck in the middle. She glanced round before Barca motioned for her to sit down and he began to talk

"What has happened is the greatest honor any human can receive; you have been adopted to the Druganov clan"

Tayuya snorted "What ever Fucker" Barca ignored her and continued

"Your previous body was…inefficient, and was, for a lack of a better term, altered to be more efficient."

Tayuya couldn't help but snort at Barca and once again he ignored her, and instead continued.

"Unlike your previous body, under your skin you have an exoskeleton, almost as hard as steel. You, obviously have a tail made up of pure exoskeleton, I would be careful with it, you could accidentally kill someone and never know. Your eyes are the gift of the gods. They are refined and able to see in all known and several unknown spectrums. If you were human" he said distastefully "this chamber would be pitch black and impossible to navigate in."

Tayuya glanced around in the, supposedly, pitch black room, funny, because to her it was as bright as a well lit field.

Barca continued "The clan has a doctrine that you MUST follow or you WILL be executed."

Tayuya, once again, snorted at Barca. Once again, he must have a shitty attention span, Barca ignored her and said "part one: Do not disgrace the Druganov, to do so will result it banishment from the clan. Part two: No act of serious aggression shall be taken out on any Druganov clan member; doing so shall be punished by ritualistic execution. Part Three: If anyone, ANYONE, kills a member of the Druganov, that person is forsaken, and marked for death on sight." Tayuya, surprisingly, did not snort but nodded her head lazily.

"And finally part five: Our mighty Hive in the heavens is to be recognized on occasions predated by the elder Hivemind."

Tayuya, surprise, surprise, snorted again only to be pushed against a wall, Barca's hand on her throat.

"listen you little shit" he started " you may not like it, but this clan is all both of us have, If it wasn't for our King in the sky, your mind would still be possessed by a fucking pedophile, so t least give him the respect he deserves, YOU GOT THAT?"

Tayuya nodded her head as quickly as she could, before being dropped to the ground coughing and sputtering. Motioning towards the darkness, she followed him, the rest of the clan waiting.

Thank you and goodnight


End file.
